<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grave digging, and other stuff. by TheLionessCub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683678">Grave digging, and other stuff.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionessCub/pseuds/TheLionessCub'>TheLionessCub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionessCub/pseuds/TheLionessCub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron only wants to finish his essay before the deadline. That's it. Now if only Harry would let him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grave digging, and other stuff.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a hot summers day today in Scotland. The kind that would be a waste to spend indoors, which is why most of the student body were outside enjoying the weather and taking the time to hangout at hogsmede. All except Ron who had left his homework for the last minute and was now suffering the consequences.<br/>
'<em>Who even assigns an essay about the uses of tarantula legs in a potion'</em> , Ron thought as he viciously scribbled out a sentence. It was like the teachers were deliberately punishing him though he couldn't figure out why. And on top of all that Hermione had refused to help him because he apparantly had to learn to not leave homework for the last minute. Ron sighed and flopped back onto the bed swinging his leg over the edge.<br/>
Its not like he deliberately left it to last minute. Its just that he had other things to do and then before you knew it, there would be only one day before its due and he was stuck writing it out quickly and finishing it in the nick of time.<br/>
Ron sighed again before shifting to his side when he realized there was someone in the doorway.<br/>
They were covered in shadow but Ron could still make out bright green eyes behind a pair of spectacles. He bolted upright.<br/>
"Harry! Where have you been mate? Have you done Slughorn's homework yet, can i borrow it if you have cause I haven't quite finishe-"<br/>
He cut himself off as Harry stepped further into the light and Ron finally got a good look at him.<br/>
Harry was wearing black. Not his school clothes mind you but this old fashioned robe that was pinned together by a crest that Ron didn't recognize. Underneath he was wearing a red shirt and skin tight jeans. His hair was smoothed back with gel, he looked like the cover of an old magazine that Ron had once found in his attic. In short, he looked ridiculous.<br/>
"What the bloody hell are you wearing mate-"<br/>
"Ron. I have decided to free myself of the responsibilities of the light and join the dark. I am tired of being Dumbledore's pawn, especially as I have found out that he means to kill me off. All for the sake of the <em>Greater Good</em>." Here the words were spat out with venom before carrying on with his tirade.<br/>
"And to top it of, he has people following me around and doesn't tell me anything and lies and manipulates me an<em> I am sick of it! </em>And you!"<br/>
Ron blinks.<br/>
"You were probaly working for him as well, following his orders and reporting back to him. You were working for him fron the very beginning and only pretended to be my friend. Oh I should have known! When things are too good to be true they usually are and what does that mean everywhere else is full that is such an obvious lie, how did i fall for that! But that was before. Now i know the truth. So I killed his spy!"<br/>
Which is when Ron realizes that Harry's shirt isn't red it's stained with blood and yep that is a definitely a body hovering behind him, he couldn't see it before because of the cloak. This flicks the switch in his brain from <em>Holy Merlin Harry's lost it</em> to  <em>Holy Merlin Harry has lost it and will go to prison if they don't fix it.</em><br/>
So Ron pulls himself together and steps towards Harry who's  too busy chattering about the glory of the dark side and how powerful he would become and how he would no longer be a pawn but a king, to notice Ron coming closer.<br/>
Ron slams his hand over Harry's mouth to stop the flow of words and blocks Harry before he elbows him in the kidney.<br/>
"Did anyone see you?" He demands.<br/>
Harry blinks at him in confusion and Ron sighs before looking at Harry straight in the eye.<br/>
"I'll let you go but you gotta promise not to shout." Harry glares at him suspiciously before giving a grudging nod. Ron nods back and takes his hand off of Harry's mouth before taking a step back so as not to crowd him.<br/>
"Did anyone see you come up here?" He repeats.<br/>
Harry stares at him for a moment before tightening his grip on his wand (that Ron hadn't  even seen him take out, what the hell! No not important right now) and shaking his head. Okay that was good. He could work with this. He has a brief thought of calling in Hermione cause she might be better at dealing with this but then thinks better of it as it might freak Harry out or worse she might report it to Dumbledore for Harry's own good which would cause more problems than fix. Right first things first: get rid of evidence also known as the body.<br/>
Ron turns around and ignores Harry's flinch because no no he could deal with that later and grabs his trunk, heaves it up and dumps all of its contents onto his bed. There's quite a lot in there and he has to shake it a few times to get everything out.<br/>
"What are you doing?"<br/>
Ron glances at Harry and he still looks tense and his wand is still pointing towards him which he is not going to deal with right now but now he looks slightly curious which is better than before. Score one for act as if nothing is wrong and Harry hasn't snapped.<br/>
"Making space for the body, it'll be easier to carry this way." Which is apparantly the wrong thing to say because Harry's face shuts down as he takes a step back and his eyes blaze as he points his wand right at Ron's face.<br/>
"I'm not quite sure yours would fit in there. Might have to use mine given how tall you are." He says cooly.<br/>
What? What? It takes Ron a moment to figure out what the problem is before he realizes that bloody hell Harry thinks I want to kill him and Ron has to resist the urge to facepalm because stupid doesn't even begin.<br/>
"No you-"<br/>
<em>Idiot, wait don't say that he'll get even more defensive </em><br/>
"Harry, we have to get rid of the body cause if we don't you will be arrested for murder and probably thrown into azkaban, and I am trying to prevent that so if you could please help me that would be great."<br/>
"Why would you want to help me?"<br/>
Oh for Merlin's sake<br/>
"Because your my best friend you twat and I don't want you to go to prison! Is that really so hard to believe. So here's what you're going to do. You're going to change that"-<em> ridiculous </em>- "outfit and than you're going to help me get rid of it. Alright?"<br/>
There is a moment of silence before Harry replies.<br/>
"Alright."<br/>
So they get to work, Harry stalking of to his trunk to get out clothes to change into while Ron levitates the body- don't think about, don't think about it-  and positions it into the trunk. He has to put an charm the inside of the trunk sot it doesn't stain from the blood because there is alot of blood. As he's moving it sideways the shirt it was wearing comes apart and oh hell she is definitely a she. Ron clamps his hand over his eyes because he wasn't going to peek at a women he doesn't care if she's dead. The whole thing takes longer with your eyes closed but Ron manages well enough. He closes the trunk and opens his eyes to see Harry staing at him with a bemused expression on his face. He was now wearing normal clothes and his hair was its usual curly mess. Thank Merlin.<br/>
When Ron met Harry's eyes his expression closes of slightly and becomes more guarded.<br/>
Ron ignores him and turns towards the trunk before placing a charm a featherlight charm on it and a another charm to keep the smell at bay. He then shrinks the trunk and put it in his pocket, grabs his jacket before turning towards Harry. He grabs Harry's discarded clothes stuff them into his pocket after shrinking it as well.<br/>
"Come on, lets go."<br/>
Ron than strides out of the room without waiting to see if Harry follows and takes the stairs down two at a time as he comes up with a plan. He hears Harry stumble behind him but ignores it and instead carries on plotting.<br/>
"Where are we going?" Harry huffs as he struggles slightly to keep up with Ron's longer strides. Ron should probably slow down but Harry put him in this situation that he now has to fix and so he won't slow down. If Harry's struggling well tough.<br/>
"Hogsmede." Ron answers.<br/>
"Why?"<br/>
"Why not?"<br/>
"But I thought we were getting rid of-"<br/>
He cuts of when Ron glares at him.<br/>
"I'll explain when we get there alright?"<br/>
Harry looks like he wants to argue but then rescinds with a huff. They walk through the secret passage way and enter Hogsmede. Ron cuts straight through to Zonkos and greets the owner cheerfully. He circles the shop twice and buys a decoy detonator, a wig, a pair of glasses that make your eyes look huge and a different colour-&lt;<strong>can be worn with glasses</strong> - a potion that changes har colour- <em>oh wouldn't it be funny if I used on Seamus</em>- and a few joke sweets. He then promises to return to buy a few more things and that way he won't have to lug everything around the village.<br/>
They then set of to the Three Broomsticks and order a butterbeer and a plate of fries to munch on.  By the time they've gone around the village twice Harry was starting to get fustrated.<br/>
"What now?!" He demanded as they reached the outskirts of the village, "I thought we were going to get rid the-"<br/>
"We are. Just had to do a few things first."<br/>
Harry opens his mouth to argue but Ron beats him to it and raises his hand ignoring Harry's  flinch again and shoves the hat ontop of Harry's head and placing the glasses over the one he's wearing. Ron waves his wand (ignores the flinch) and places a glamour on himself before raising his wand.There is a loud BANG and then the knight bus is standing there in all its rickety glory.<br/>
"London Underground station if you don't mind," before counting out the correct amount of coins for the conductor to take.<br/>
He takes a seat near the back and tightens his grip as the bus sets off.<br/>
"Will you tell me what we're doing now?"<br/>
Ron glances at Harry's face and sighs( he's doing that alot lately look at what Harry's done to him).<br/>
"We're going to find a suitable place to drop of the package and hopefully be back in time for dinner."<br/>
"But why did we have to waste so much time shopping in Hogsmede?"<br/>
"Alibis."<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"On the off chance that this comes up again in the future than we both have suitable alibis. We can say we were at Hogsmede the entire time."<br/>
"Oh."<br/>
Harry falls quiet after that and the rest of the ride is passed in silence. Soon enough they are at their stop and its time to get off. Once the Knight Bus dissapears with another loud BANG Ron sets of towards the train station. Inside he quickly finds travel leaflets skimming through them quickly. He finds a village not far from where they are that boasts large fields, woodlands and peacefulness which is exactly what he is looking for.<br/>
Ron then turns around and beckons over Harry who was lurking around a female clothing shop and was getting weird looks. Harry hurries over and Ron passes him the leaflet.<br/>
"Thats where we're going. See how peaceful it is, I  doubt anyone would think to look there."<br/>
He beams at Harry who smiles slightly in return. Ron then goes behind the ticket booth and unshrinks the trunk. Harry brings out his own wand and start to wave it when Ron stops him.<br/>
"What are you doing?!"<br/>
"What's wrong? You're using yours too."<br/>
"I don't still have the trace on me. My birthday was  last week remember."<br/>
"Oh, right. I guess I forgot."<br/>
"Its fine, just be careful."<br/>
Ron grabs the wig out of his pocket and place it on Harry's head fussing over it to make sure he looks unrecognizable before stepping back. He quickly downs the potion and watches and shudders as the magic runs its course. A quick glance in the mirror shows he now has dirty blond hair. Good enough. He grins at Harry who looks like he's trying not to laugh at Ron's new look. Together they turn towards the train heading towards their destination.<br/>
They arrive half an hour later and head out after taking a map. They stumble through the forest, the trees clustering around them, whispering to each other. This would probably be unnerving to anyone else but Ron has faced the Forbidden Forest and this is nothing compared to that. They reach a small clearing which Ron deems appropriate and then set to work.<br/>
He sets the trunk down and opens it up taking out two shovels that he had transfigured and placed in there earlier. Digging is hard work but they manage it, and soon enough they lower the body- Holy Merlin- into the newly made grave.<br/>
#########<br/>
They make it back to Hogsmede in one piece and, after removing their disguises, they head back to Hogwarts making it in time for dinner.<br/>
On their way up to the Gryffindor tower Harry stops Ron.<br/>
"I'm sorry about what happened today and everything. I guess I just got angry and blew ip at you and that wasn't fair to you."<br/>
Ron laughs swinging his arm (<em>which was aching, who knew digging a grave was such hard work</em>) around Harry's shoulder.<br/>
"Don't worry about it mate. You're my best friend and that means I'm always on your side regardless of anything. And that means anything. We'll figure this Dumbledore thing out together alright?"<br/>
Harry breaks out into a wide grin and nod his head in agreement.<br/>
"Alright."<br/>
"What have you two been up to all day?"<br/>
Harry and Ron spin around to see Hermione coming up behind them. She was carrying a stack of books and had an ink stain in her cheek which meant she had been at the library all day. Ron wonders if she even had dinner yet. Probably not. Knowing Hermione she had most likely been shooed out of the library by Madam Pince or else she would have stayed there all night.<br/>
"You weren't messing around all day were you?" Her eyes narrow as she catches sight of the Zonko products that Ron had stuffed in his pocket.<br/>
"You were at Hogsmede having fun all day weren't  you?!" She carries on before Ron can come up with an answer, "Well I hope that you used your time properly and finished your essay before you went out to waste your day at Hogsmede. And if you haven't finished I hope you know that I will not be helping you at all and it is your own fault. This essay will be marked as a part of your overall grade and I would think that you would treat it more seriously!" She storms past them as Ron stands there, his protests dying in his throat before they can fully form.<br/>
"Oh hell, I forgot about that stupid essay!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew, finally done. I'm not really happy about the ending but if I try to edit it any more I'll go mad. This was my first work so if you can give a comment on what you think that would be awesome. Thanks!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>